finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ether
The Ether , also known as Ether1, or Tincture, is a recurring item from the series. It restores a small amount of MP to one character. It appears in most Final Fantasy games except Final Fantasy III and Final Fantasy VIII. Its upgrades are the Hi-Ether and Turbo Ether. Appearances Final Fantasy Ethers did not appear in the original NES version, nor in the Origins remake, but they do in the Dawn of Souls and ''20th Anniversary'' versions. There are three types: Ether, Dry Ethers, and Turbo Ethers. Final Fantasy II Final Fantasy IV Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ethers restore 50 MP. They can be found on several enemies, and can also be bought for 10,000 gil in the Hummingway Home in the final Chapter. Final Fantasy V Ethers are also a Mix result by either mixing Ether x2, an Ether and Holy Water, or Potion and Turtle Shell. These Ethers generally restore more MP than just the standard item. Final Fantasy VI Final Fantasy VII A programming glitch also has the party obtain "Tinctures" after a Fort Condor battle, however, these Tinctures are really Ethers. An upgraded Ether is known as Turbo Ether. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers restore a moderate amount of MP. They can be purchased for 1000 gil. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers restore 100 MP. They can be bought for 100 Rank Points. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Ethers are quite common and restore some MP. They can be bought at the shop for 200 gil by default. They can also be used as a Materia Fusion ingredient: 10 adds MP+10% to a Materia. Final Fantasy IX Later on in the game, Ethers can be synthesized by Hades. Unlike in previous games, they cannot be bought anywhere. Final Fantasy X Ethers restore MP and cannot be purchased in shops, making them rare items. Final Fantasy X-2 The Alchemist dressphere can use Ethers for free via the Stash skillset. The Lady Luck can use Ethers via the Item Reels command by lining up two Blue Flasks. A Mega-Ether (heals 50% of the party's MP) is achieved by lining up two Cherries. Final Fantasy XI Ethers can be purchased from vendors or made by players with the appropriate skill in Alchemy. High quality versions are also available called Ether +1, Ether +2, and Ether +3. Each restore slightly more MP than a standard Ether. There also exists a backpack called an "Ether Tank" that dispenses an Ether on demand (up to 5 times per tank). Final Fantasy XII If all Ether Lores are purchased, Ethers will recover 75 MP. It is a rare item, but it is sold by the Baknamy Merchant in Necrohol of Nabudis late in the game and before the events in the Pharos for 222 gil. Ethers can be acquired fairly early on, by farming it in the Giza Plains. Ether can be made at the Bazaar by selling Unpurified Ether x2 and Caramel x3. The pack will cost 4000 gil and can be created repeatedly. Final Fantasy XIII The Ethersol serves a similar role to the Ethers of previous games. It restores the party TP to full. It can only be used outside of battle. The stock of the item is located on the right side of the bar. They are often found near a save station before most major boss battles. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII An Ether restores some of Lightning's Energy Points. Ethers can be obtained by giving 10 Unappraised Items to Elmer in Ruffian, trading 60 soul seeds to the soul seed merchants and 40 soul seeds from the second playthrough and onwards, and the Canvas of Prayers quests: "Trapped" (Luxerion), "Ultimate Craving" (Yusnaan), "What's in a Brew?" (Wildlands), and "Desert Cleanup" (The Dead Dunes). An alternative way to buy Ether is via Outerworld Services from random characters in the world, for 2,800 gil. Final Fantasy XIV Ethers are subject to a cooldown timer shared between all items. Final Fantasy XV Final Fantasy Tactics The Chemist job class can use Ethers after learning how, which costs 300 JP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ethers heal 80 MP to a single unit during battle, and aren't available for purchase. They can, however, be sold for 500 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Once again, Ethers cannot be bought at shops like the previous game and can be sold for 480 gil. It restores 30 MP to the target. It is also requested by Ezel Berbier for the quest: A Small Favor. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ether restores 50% MP to the target. They can be bought in Akademeia for 2000 gil, found at the ruined Airship Landing area during "The Akademeia Liberation" (50% chance), and as a reward for many Free Time Events, doing special orders. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Ether restores 100 SP for each character. They can be found through out dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods store in Rebena Te Ra. Only five can be carried when beginning and can be upgraded to a total of 99 when more Ether Pouches are purchased at Mog Mart or found in dungeons. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Final Fantasy Adventure The Ether is a recovery item that can be bought for 320 GP and restores 10 MP, it has 1 use. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Ethers restore 3 AP and can be bought for 1000 G at Urbeth, Spelvia, Guera and Liberte (after the darkness has fallen) and in Horne (after saving the king). It can be dropped from the Red Jelly, and found in Guera Caverns, Quicksand Castle, Hunting Caves, Great Tree, Ice Caverns, Tower to the Sky, and Star Chamber. Bravely Default Ethers restore 40 MP to the target. It can be bought from Comrade, Florem, Grandship, Hartschild, Starkfort, Eternia, Adventurer (Norende Village Trader Shop Lv. 6) for 1000 pg. It can be found in Lontano Villa, Ancheim, Temple of Wind, Vestment Cave, Harena Ruins, Grand Mill Works, Miasma Woods, Florem, Temple of Water, Florem Gardens, Witherwood, Mount Fragmentum, and Twilight Ruins, dropped by Holly (prologue), Ominas (prologue), Orthros (ch 1, 5, 6, 7, 8; red head), and it can be a reward for tutorial quests. Ether can be used in compounding: * Ether + Remedy = Remedy * Potion + Ether = X-Potion * Ether + Ether = Ether * Ether + Elixir = Elixir * Ether + Megalixir = Megalixir * Ether + Phoenix Down = Reincarnate * Ether + Antidote = Resist Poison * Ether + Eye Drops = Resist Blind * Ether + Echo Herbs = Resist Silence * Ether + Wakeup Bell = Resist Sleep * Ether + Balsam = Resist Dread * Ether + Hi-Potion, X-Potion = Quarter Elixir * Ether + Turbo Ether = Dry Ether * Ether + Beast Liver, Hard Scale, Insect Antenna, Monster Fiber, Spirit Bone, Demon Tail, Dragon Fang, Phlogiston, Permacrystal, Fairy Wing, Fulmen Shard, Desert Rose, Glitterbug, Dark Matter = Rage Orb Final Fantasy Dimensions Ethers restores 50 MP when used. They can be bought from item shops for 1,500 gil. Final Fantasy Legends II Dissidia Final Fantasy The Ether is a map piece typically found on the third level of a storyline. It replaces all consumed map skills with new ones chosen at random. It will not replace Invisible or Regen, as they are ongoing effects. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ethers restore 1 BP. They can be used three times in one day. Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Record Keeper An ether may drop after the last enemy in a round has been defeated. Ethers restore ability uses to one random ability, restoring at least one use and up to 25% of an ability's uses rounded down. Ethers are almost always dropped by bosses when there are further boss fights in the same dungeon. The Valigarmanda Nightmare Record final battle has Magic Urns that will drop ethers when defeated. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius World of Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances Ether is a consumable item which restores 10 MP of a single party member. Gallery FFI Ether GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII NES Ether.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII PSP Ether.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFIV PSP Ether.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). EtherFF5.jpg|''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Ether Artwork.jpg|Official art from ''Final Fantasy VI. FFVI Ether.png|''Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Ether.png|Final Fantasy VII. VIICC Ether.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFIX Ether.png|Final Fantasy IX. FFIX Ether Icon.png|Ether icon in ''Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Ether.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Ether.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Ether.jpg|Final Fantasy XI. FFXII Ether.png|Final Fantasy XII. FFT Ether.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFT Ether.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Ether.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Ether Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Ether Use.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. RoF Ether.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. FFT4HoL Ether Icon.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Ether.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFLTnS Ether.jpg|Final Fantasy Legends II. DFF Ether.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy. FFAB Ether.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFBE Ether.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. WoFF Ether.png|World of Final Fantasy. Etymology Category:Recovery items Category:Final Fantasy items Category:Final Fantasy II items Category:Final Fantasy IV items Category:Final Fantasy V items Category:Final Fantasy VI items Category:Final Fantasy VII items Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- items Category:Final Fantasy IX items Category:Final Fantasy X items Category:Final Fantasy XII items Category:Final Fantasy Adventure Items Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions items Category:Final Fantasy X-2 items de:Äther